


Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Real Person Fiction, Spy (2015)
Genre: Bringing Up Bates RPF, Chrisley Knows Best RPF, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Original Character-centric, The Willis Family RPF, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Crocker...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Bonnie Crocker…Julia Louis-Dreyfus  
> Jari’s father, Ronald Crocker…Jason Connery

**January**

Atlanta, GA Beach

It was New Years Eve and the [Chrisley family](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/05/22/article-2635394-1E12A78900000578-508_634x555.jpg) which consisted of Todd Chrisley, Todd's wife Julie Chrisley, their children Lindsie Chrisley, Kyle Chrisley, Chase Chrisley, Savannah Chrisley, the youngest Grayson Chrisley, and Todd's mother Faye Chrisley was having their annual celebration. The huge home that the Chrisley's lived in was over thirty thousand square feet and included several livingrooms, music room, kitchen, breakfast area, family room, dining room, walk-in closets, theater, wine cellar, exercise room, swimming pool and jacuzzi area.

Kyle's daughter Chloe Chrisley and Lindsie's son Jackson Campbell had come with their parents and the two toddlers were upstairs napping, it was _no surprise_ to anyone that Lindsie's husband Will Campbell(who she had eloped with against her father's wishes) had stayed home and didn't attend.

Several guests were invited to the celebration and among them were Elaine Crocker, Elaine's nephew Jari Crocker who Elaine was babysitting for the day, and other friends and associates of Todd and Julie's. After the midnight countdown, Elaine engaged in a brief chat with Julie and Faye before collecting Jari who had been looking at videos on the internet with Chase and Savannah and the two said their goodbyes to the Chrisley's before heading home.

Days later, the Chrisley's(except Faye, Lindsie, and Kyle who had been unable to make it) had decided to go on a beach outing and invited Jari to come with them, Elaine was babysitting again and had dropped him off before going back to work.

"Dad, Grayson, and I were about to go swimming, you should come." prompted Chase as the teen walked over to where his friend was standing.

Jari apologized, he didn't want to hurt Chase's feelings but swimming was something that he would have to take a _pass_ on. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know that Jari can't swim Chase." Savannah reminded as she rolled her eyes at her older brother.

Julie smiled at the boy who she considered her own. "You can stay on the shore with Savannah and I."

"Thanks Mama Julie." Jari said.

Chase then walked behind an unsuspecting Todd and signaled a snickering Savannah and Jari to bequiet, the teenager then pushed his father into the water who resurfaced hurling a slew of _profanities_ at his son while the others just laughed, Jari knew how much his friend liked to mess with his father and _wasn't_ surprised by this one bit.

The rest of the time at the beach was alot of fun, Savannah had gotten into the water at one point and had a _water_ fight with her brothers and Todd, Jari helped Grayson with a sandcastle, and the Chrisley's and Jari even had a game of frisbee once everyone had gotten tired of swimming. As everyone packed up to head home, Todd and Julie informed Jari that they had talked to Elaine who agreed to let him spend the night at their house _much_ to the delight of the Chrisley children.

***

The Chrisley Mansion

After arriving back at the house, it was time for dinner which was prepared by Julie with help from Savannah, Todd and Chase exchanged jibes about what happened at the beach with everyone else _snickering_ at the two in between bites of food.

It was always a fun time at the Chrisley house, which was one of the reasons why Jari had come over so much.

"What now?" Jari asked.

Savannah washed her plate and then placed it on the rack. "We could go outside and sit on the porch for a bit."

"Okay."

"Daddy, we're going to be on the porch."

"I thought your dad was going to kill Chase." whispered Jari and then followed Savannah outside.

Next Chapter: Jari takes a unpassable test for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**February**

Atlanta Community School

The classroom went silent as the teacher assigned an important test and warned the students that they would fail if they talked to each other, Jari had really tried since the beginning of the school year but it was no use, he was pretty sure that his teacher had it out for him and _wasn't_ too fond of the woman himself.

Fifteen minutes had went by before Jari finished his test and handed it into the teacher, he then exited the classroom since the teacher normally dismissed the student _early_ on test day once they were finished.

Minutes passed before the final bell rang and Jari was joined by Savannah in front of the school, the two smiled upon sight of each other and then began walking home together, Savannah kept checking her cellphone for texts in between conversation with Jari. The rest of the Chrisley's and Jari's parents wouldn't be home for awhile, the two friends decided to hang out at Savannah's house in the meanttime.

"How do you think you did on your test?" Savannah asked.

Jari shrugged his shoulders, he had tried his best but was pretty sure that his teacher would give him no credit for that. "I don't know, you know Mrs. Holland hates me with a passion."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, she does Savannah."

Savannah rolled her eyes, Jari knew that while the long-haired blond didn't like Mrs. Holland too much that there other teachers that she disliked _more_. "So Jari, Valentine's day is coming up. Who do you think will be your Valentine?"

Jari wasn't sure about that since he thought alot of the girls that went to his school were a bit too picky. "I could ask you the same question." he said.

"I asked first."

"I don't know yet." Jari said.

On Valentine's day, Jari had sent flowers, cards, and even candy to two girls at his school that had caught his interest, one of girls had thanked him while the other girl didn't respond at all. The Bates family had invited him to their house for a BBQ, his plans with his Valentine weren't until that night making him able to come, among the guests invited were the [Willis family ](http://img2.nickiswift.com/img/gallery/the-untold-truth-of-the-willis-family/the-willis-clan-is-disappearing-from-the-web-1475001858.jpg)which consisted of Toby, Toby's wife Brenda Willis, their twelve children Jessica Willis, Jair Willis, Jenny Willis, Jet Willis, Jedi Willis, Jazz Willis, Juliette Willis, Jamie Willis, Joy Willis, Jaeger Willis, and the youngest Jada Willis.

The Bates family consisted of Gil Bates, Gil's wife Kelly-Jo Bates, their nineteen children Zach Bates, Michaella Bates, Erin Bates, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Alyssa Bates, Tori Bates, Trace Bates, Carlin Bates, Josie Bates, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie Bates, Judson Bates, and the youngest Jeb Bates. Jari's family had known the Bates and Willis's for _many_ years and the teen saw them quite frequently.

***

The Bates Home

Erin, Lawson, Nathan, Alyssa, Trace, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Addallee, Ellie, and Jari were playing a game of kickball out in the yard while the adults were talking by the tables. "You're out." said Jari as he tagged Isaiah on the second base.

Isaiah shook his head defiantly. "No way, I was on the base when you tagged me."

"I'm sorry but he tagged you first, I was watching." Alyssa told her younger brother.

"No fair!"

Next up to kick was Erin who managed to make it to third base before she was almost tagged by Lawson. "Better luck next time." said the long-haired blond.

Jari nodded over to Alyssa and Warden as he moved closer to third base. "I got her." he assured them.

Jari knew that if Erin managed to make it home then her team would earn more points and decided to keep an eye on her as Addallee kicked off but didn't make it to second base before Jackson tagged her with the ball, he then went after Erin after getting the ball from Jackson but it was no use, the blond managed to touch the base _before_ Jari could tag her.

On one team was Erin, Nathan, Trace, Isaiah, and Addallee while other team consisted of Lawson, Alyssa, Jackson, Warden, Ellie, and Jari. Their game went on for a couple of hours before Kelly-Jo told them to come over and get some more food, Jari had been counting the points and unfortunately it was _his_ team that lost.

Next Chapter: Kyle tries to provoke someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**March**

The Chrisley Home

St. Patrick's day rolled around and Jari made sure that he was wearing green, he remembered his experience from last year and didn't want a repeat, it was awful since everyone had kept pinching him until he had finally decided to go home and change. The Chrisley's had invited him to spend the day with them, he and the family had just finished breakfast.

Savannah had a beauty pagent that she would be in the next day and didn't want to be disturbed, though Chase and Jari did bother her a couple of times before the two had _almost_ been caught by Todd and decided to go elsewhere.

Kyle who had come over for the day found Chase and Jari talking outside, he greeted the two by sneaking up behind Jari and giving the younger boy a hard pinch. Though Jari wasn't amused by it and turned to face the older boy, it was true that he got along okay with the other Chrisley's, but he had _never_ been super close with Lindsie or Kyle.

"What are you doing Kyle? You see I'm wearing green." Jari said.

Kyle snickered which annoyed Jari even more. "I can see that, I just did it because you're a loser."

"I'm not a loser!"

"Yes you are, you're just in denial."

Jari figured that Kyle had picked that day to be a jerk to him, though the older boy could be less of a jerk when he wanted to. "I'm not in denial about anything."

Kyle couldn't but snicker more as he noticed the amusement on Chase's face. "Give it up Jari, you're a loser." he said.

"At least I don't smell like I just got sprayed by a skunk!" Jari exclaimed.

Next Chapter: Grayson sneaks a piece of cake that was made by Julie for dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**April**

The Bates Home

On April 1st, Jari was reading to Addalee, Callie, Ellie, and Judson in the livingroom, it was April fool's but the girls had surprised him by actually wanting him to read to him. The four kids had gotten into a disagreement over what book to read but they had settled it with a game of rock paper scissors at Kelly-Jo's suggestion.

"Can you read another one?" Ellie asked.

Jari noticed the hope in the younger girl's eyes and couldn't help but give in despite wanting to do something else at the time. "Sure, but only if you can agree on one without a fight."

" _Little Mermaid_!" Callie suggested.

"No, let's read _Holes_ instead." Judson said.

"Remember what I said." Jari said cooly to the younger children.

Before an argument could start and Jari could refuse to read anything else, it was Addalee who suggested that a game of rock paper scissors to decide which book Jari would read.

Once the game of rock-paper-scissors was done, Jari read Callie's choice to the four Bates siblings who were all asleep around him before he got to the last page. Lawson and Nathan came in and carried the girls to their room before coming back and doing the same to Judson, the two thanked Jari for getting their siblings to nap since they usually had trouble.

After dinner that night, Jari had just finished getting ready for bed when he bumped into Michaella on the way to his room, he quickly apologized to the older girl who told him not to worry about it before smiling and heading into the girl's room. Jari then headed into the boy's room and said goodnight to the others before heading to bed himself.

***

The Chrisley Home

Jari watched as Grayson snuck a piece of cake that had been made by his mother weeks later from the dining room, upon noticing that he had been caught, Grayson put a finger to his lips and motioned for Jari not to say anything.

It's not as if Jari was planning on saying anything, Grayson could and _probably had_ gotten away with things that his older siblings could only _dream_ of doing. Jari decided to head into the sun room and was joined by Grayson a few minutes later, he looked at the blond suspiciously not knowing what he wanted, Grayson then handed him a plate with cake on it.

"I'm not eating that." Jari assured the younger boy as he looked out the window.

Grayson quickly swallowed the piece of cake that he had been chewing. "Why not? It's good."

"Your mom made it for after dinner, do you know how much trouble I'll get in?"

"But I won't tell Jari! You didn't tell on me."

Jari laughed at the promise in the younger boy's eyes but that wasn't what he was worried about. "Grayson, you're not the one who's going to get in trouble, I am."

"None of us will get in trouble." Grayson assured.

It took a few minutes of Grayson's pleading before Jari gave in and ate the offered cake, even if he got in trouble once Grayson's parents returned, he decided _not_ to worry about it.

Next Chapter: Jari decides to prank Kyle as payback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**May**

The Chrisley Home

It was one morning that Jari had gotten tired of Kyle's teasing and decided to prank the older guy, Jari's first prank on Kyle took place after breakfast when he put a whoopie cushion on his chair, and the next prank was just before lunch when Jari enlisted Chase's help and the two boys taped the latter's older brother to a wall.

There were many threats from Kyle which were silenced when Jari used the tape in order to gag the older guy, Chase and Jari then walked off and decided to leave Kyle there for awhile.

Fifteen minutes had gone before Todd and Julie had come home, of course Todd laughed about his son being stuck to a wall before being scolded by Julie, Kyle told his parents about Chase and Jari being _responsible_ for his predicament though neither of them _believed_ their son at first. After getting all the tape of Kyle, Todd shouted for everyone to come downstairs and soon he, Julie, Chase, Savannah, Grayson, and Jari were gathered in the livingroom.

"What's going on Daddy?" asked Savannah seeing the irate look on Kyle's face.

Todd glared at the long-haired blond before turning a stern look to the rest of the kids. "Kyle claims that Chase and Jari taped him to a wall, I'll know if you're lying."

"It wasn't us." Jari replied, he and Chase had talked while upstairs and worked on their stories to _avoid_ getting in trouble for the prank. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, Jari and I were upstairs." Chase said.

Jari backed Chase before looking toward Savannah and Grayson who had agreed to cover for them. "You can even ask Savannah or Grayson if you don't believe us."

Julie noticed the increasing annoyance on her husband's face and took over the questioning. "Grayson, were Chase and Jari upstairs?"

"Yeah, we were playing a video game." Grayson said.

" _Tekken_." Jari said.

Though it had seemed to be a convincing story, Todd and Julie made it clear that they _didn't_ believe any one of them but _couldn't_ punish them since no one was willing to admit the truth which made the three Chrisley's and Jari exchange a smirk when the parents weren't looking.

***

The Chrisley Home Livingroom

It was Mother's Day and Julie had decided to go to the spa and salon with Faye, Lindsie, Savannah, and Elaine while Todd, Kyle, Chloe, Chase, Grayson, Will who rarely came to family occasions, Jackson, and Jari had decided to stay at home, the teens or children were making cards while the adults were cleaning up the house and making dinner reservations at Julie's _favorite_ restaurant.

"My marker ran out of ink." complained Grayson as he threw the marker to the floor.

Jari reached for one of his markers and began to hand it to Grayson. "You can have one of mine."

"Thanks." Grayson said with a smile before turning back to his mother's day card. "I thought you were working on one for your mom?"

"Don't worry about it, I've already finished my card for my mom." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Lindsie picks Jari up from school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**June**

Lindsie's Car

The last day of school flew by and Jari had been standing on a sidewalk waiting until Lindsie's car pulled up at the curb, not that he was surprised by this since the long-haired blond had told him that his aunt had asked her to pick him up today, usually he walked home with Lindsie's younger brother or sister but both of them had _other_ plans that afternoon.

Jari got into Lindsie's car and greeted her infant son who was in the backseat. "I'm glad that summer break is finally here!" exclaimed Jari.

"What are you going to do now that school's out until September?" Lindsie asked.

"I don't know yet."

Lindsie rolled her eyes at the younger boy, the blond could be quite _unpleasant_ when she wanted to be. "Of course you don't, I'm going to pick up some new clothes for Jackson, do you want me to drop you off before?"

Jari figured that his aunt would probably be at work and didn't feel like being home alone that day. "No, I don't mind going."

"You better be sure because my car's not moving for a couple of hours once we get there." Lindsie said.

***

Campgrounds

The Bates's and Willis's had planned a camping trip weeks after Father's Day, Jari got permission from Elaine who allowed him to go with the Bates family, the first few hours of the trip were spent setting up tents and gathering charcoal and now Jari was sitting around the campfire that evening with the two families.

"Is this your first time camping?" asked Jair curiously as he placed his marshmallow towards the fire in order for it to roast.

"No, I went with my class back in elementary school." Jari said.

Zach chuckled before looking the younger boy with an amused expression. "I bet you didn't have to set up your own tent though."

"Why would we? The teachers and counselors did that for us."

"Lucky you." Tori snorted.

"It wasn't that hard to have to set up my own tent today." Jari said.

Kelly-Jo and Brenda offered Jari another marshmallow after the teen finished the one he had, the latter thanked both of them before roasing another one and continuing his conversation with Zach, Tori, and Jair.

Next Chapter: Kyle pushes Jari to the brink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**July**

The Chrisley's decided to have a BBQ for Independence Day, among the guests were Faye, Jari though his aunt hadn't been able to attend, and other friends and associates of Todd and Julie's, everyone was out back that evening watching the _fireworks_ for awhile before Todd, Julie, Lindsie, Kyle, Chase, Savannah, Grayson, Jari, and a few other adults and children began lighting their own and throwing them into the dark sky.

"I don't think you need anymore." said Kyle as he took a firework that he had seen Jari about to reach for.

Jari glared at the older guy, he wasn't sure what Kyle's problem was but the teasing from him had reached an all-time high in the last few weeks. "Give it Kyle."

"What happens if I don't?" Kyle asked as he held the firework just out of Jari's reach. "You do know that the only reason you're here is because my family feels sorry for you right?"

"What's going on here?" Todd had a stern look on his face as he walked over to where the boys were standing.

Jari ignored Mr. Chrisley and kept his anger focused on Kyle. "That's not true!"

Kyle smirked at the younger boy. "Do you want to bet me?" he asked.

"I want the firework back now!"

Barely managing to hold onto the last of his temper, Jari reached towards Kyle and _tried_ to take the firework away from him only for the older guy to shove him backwards. Jari reeled back and punched Kyle and the two started brawling right in the backyard until Todd, Chase, and Savannah pulled them apart with Todd having a hold on Kyle and the latter two holding Jari back.

"Come Jari, let's go inside." Savannah said, leading her friend away with Chase's help.

Chase watched as his father tried to talk to Kyle who seemed to be laughing like a madman over the incident before addressing his friend. "What happened out there?"

"Kyle hates me." Jari said.

Next Chapter: The Willis's confront Jari about his behavior.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**August**

The Willis Home

Since his fight with Kyle last month, Jari had become more subdued and antisocial, it literally took Jessica and Jenny dragging him out of his house before he agreed to come over. Once arriving at their house, the Willis children(except Jaeger and Jada) were exercising in the gym and Jari had decided to join them figuring that he _wouldn't_ have to talk.

"You've been staying away from us lately." said Jedi.

Jari didn't respond at first and it was only when Jair repeated his statement that he was prompted to answer. "That's not true, I've just been busy."

"Busy doing what? We haven't seen you in forever." Juliette asked.

"And it's summer, you can't be that busy." Jamie said. "Or are you just busy for us?"

Jari just shrugged his shoulders before turning his focus back to his exercising. "I'm sorry."

Joy smiled upon hearing the older boy's apology. "Hey, we've got a gig at the library later, do you want to come Jari?" she asked.

"Thanks Joy but-"

"But what?" Jedi asked.

"I'm going to pass, my aunt wants me home soon." Jari said.

Days later, Jair and Jedi had come over to Jari's in order to confront their friend about his behavior but the latter denied that anything was wrong, skittles were offered to them in return for the fellow teen and older guy to _stop_ questioning him. Jari made up a _believable_ excuse for the brothers to leave once the pack of skittles was gone, he sighed in relief once the door closed and his friends were gone.

***

Atlanta Bowling Alley

Kyle and Jari had called a truce the week before but it was a shaky one at best, there was still awkwardness between the two Jari was pretty sure the older guy's _hatred_ towards him hadn't diminished one bit.

The Chrisley's were having a bowling night and refused to take no for an answer after inviting Jari to join them, but since the others hadn't yet arrived, it was only Kyle and Jari and the two were _reluctant_ to speak to each other. Both were sitting by the same lane but on _opposite_ ends, Kyle had told one of workers that the rest of the family would arrive shortly.

"I know you hate me but there's nothing I can do about that." said Jari to Kyle who looked up from his phone upon hearing the younger boy's words.

Kyle narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't want me around but that's too bad Kyle, your family does."

"I know they want you around Jari."

Jari sighed and took a sip of his drink before placing it on the counter. "I just don't want it to be awkward everytime we see each other."

"I don't usually make friends with annoying teenagers." Kyle said.

Next Chapter: An upcoming birthday gets Chase, Savannah, and Jari's electronics taken away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**September**

The Chrisley Boat

September signaled the beginning of the new schoolyear for Chase, Savannah, and Jari, but since Savannah and Jari had decided to do homeschooling due to both wanting to graduate early, Chase had only decided to do it after hearing that his sister and friend wanted to do it.

Of course homeschooling didn't mean that they got to sit around all day, Todd and Elaine made sure that they did all their assignments before they were allowed any freedom.

In early September, one of Faye's best friends was having a birthday party and Todd, Julie, Lindsie, Chase, Savannah, Grayson, Faye, Elaine, Jari were all invited to attend, the Chrisley children and Jari were initially excited about the party until Todd and Elaine decided to take all of their _electronic_ devices away wanting them to bond with the family and not be distracted by them.

Faye and Julie had booked a venue for the surprise party and were setting up everything while Todd, the Chrisley children, and Jari had decided to take a boat out onto the lake before dinner.

"Please let us have our phones back." whined Savannah.

Todd glared at his daughter and then turned to Jari who was about to speak. "I already said no Savannah, and before you start Jari, your aunt agrees with me."

"I think we should give up Savannah, we're not getting them back." Jari said and then turned to Chase who seemed to be focused on the lake. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Jari." Chase said as he glanced up to see if his father was paying attention to him or Jari but saw Todd's gaze directed on the lake.

Jari noticed that Chase was texting on his phone that had been hidden by his father earlier while Todd's back was turned. "Sneaky Chase."

Todd hadn't quite caught what Jari had said. "Did you say something Jari?" he asked.

"No Todd, I didn't say anything." Jari said.

Once the boat docked and everyone had gotten off, Todd got wind of what Chase was doing and snatched the phone away from his son and then tossed it into the river, not that Jari was surprised since Todd always ended up finding out everything. The whole carride to the birthday party, Chase sulked about his phone which annoyed everyone who tried to ignore it.

The birthday party was a complete success and after dinner, Elaine agreed to let Jari spend the night with the Chrisley's and gave him his phone back before hugging him goodbye and leaving.

***

The Chrisley Home

Once Todd and Julie had gone to bed, Lindsie who had decided to spend the night and drive home in the morning suggested that everyone play a game of hide and seek in the dark, even Grayson who was supposed to be in bed had joined in.

The first seeker was Savannah who had lost the best two out of three rock and paper scissors game that everyone had played in order to decide.

Jari had decided to hide near Todd and Julie's bedroom, he figured everyone would going there in order to avoid waking either of them up since both of them would be furious. The lights turned on after a few minutes meaning that Savannah had caught someone, Jari headed downstairs and gathered with the others in the family room.

"Where were you?" asked Lindsie as she raised her eyebrows at Jari.

Jari smirked at the long-haired blond. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"I'm so going to get you."

"I'm guessing that you're the one who got caught?"

"Yeah, I'm it now so you might want to change your hiding place because I'll find it no matter where it is." warned Lindsie.

Next Chapter: A trip with the Bates brings back Jari's antisocial behavior.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**October**

The Consignment Store

The Bates and Jari had decided to go on a trip to visit Kelly-Jo's mother who the family calls Meema and her three sisters, the Bates children who couldn't make the trip were Zach, Michaella, Erin, Lawson, Nathan, Alyssa, Tori, and Trace, the family had gone shopping and Jari was sitting by himself when he was hugged by Josie as she came over with Katie.

"What was that for?" asked Jari curiously.

Josie smiled up at the older boy. "You seemed upset and I wanted to help."

"What's going on with you anyways?" Katie asked. "I thought you wanted to come on the trip with us Jari."

"I did Katie." Jari said.

Josie and Katie then sat on either side of Jari, both of the girls had a concerned look in their eyes. "Then why are you sitting over here by yourself?" asked Josie.

Jari didn't want to burden the younger girls who he considered sisters with his problems. "I couldn't find anything."

"If you say so." Katie said, deciding to drop the subject for now.

***

The Willis RV

On Halloween, Jari decided to go trick or treating with the Bates and Willis's, both families were walking through with the neighborhood with the kids and teens having trick or treating bags. Jari had purposely walked behind everyone else and ended up with Jaeger and Jada ahead of him, everyone else had already gotten candy by the time he walked up to a house and got his.

The kids had started to get tired and Gil, Kelly-Jo, Toby, and Brenda had decided to call it a night and get everyone home, Jari had decided to ride with the Willis's and was sitting in the back of the large family RV.

"How much candy did you get?" asked Jaeger as he tried to peek into Jari's bag.

Jari chuckled and held his bag away from the younger boy. "Sorry buddy, you're going to have to wait until we get to the house."

"Are you still going to trade with me Jari?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Awesome." smirked Jaeger.

Next Chapter: The Chrisley's celebrate Thanksgiving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**November**

The Chrisley Home

It was Thanksgiving and the Chrisley's had decided to have a small gathering which Elaine and Jari attended, Todd, Julie, Faye, Lindsie, and Elaine were talking in the livingroom, Grayson was playing his _Nintendo 3DS_ on the floor near the adults, Chase, Savannah, and Jari were sitting on barstools which were placed in between the livingroom and kitchen.

"I want to show you guys something." said Jari as he reached into his jeans pocket only to be disappointed when he didn't feel _anything_ in there.

Savannah raised her eyebrows at her shorter friend. "Well, we're waiting."

"It was just in here a second ago!" Jari exclaimed as he reached into his other pocket only to have the same result as the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked his friend confused.

But Jari didn't answer, he instead got up and raced into the livingroom to talk to Elaine only to return a few minutes later with a disappointed look on his face.

"Jari, what's going on?" Chase asked.

Jari started searching all over the kitchen and didn't bother to look towards the dark brown haired boy. "It's the thing I wanted to show you Chase, I have to find it."

Chase scoffed towards his frantic looking friend. "Dude, I'm sure whatever it is will turn up later." he assured.

"It's important!" Jari exclaimed.

Jari continued to search much to the concern of his friends before Savannah stopped him and asked him why the item he was looking for was so important, the small teen explained that it was pocket watch given to him by his _grandfather_ and the _only_ thing he had left of him, both Chase and Savannah had guilty looks on their faces before agreeing to help him locate it.

The pocket watch didn't turn up despite Chase, Savannah, and Jari's best efforts, the latter two assured Jari that they would keep a lookout _for_ the watch before he left with his aunt that evening.

Days later, losing the pocket watch had upset Jari and he had begun to give up hope of finding it, he was staring up at the ceiling in the livingroom when Lindsie who was visiting and Savannah had walked in and the former pulled him all the way up the stairs without a word. Jari appreciated their efforts, he _truly_ did but knew that it _wouldn't_ change anything.

Jari asked what was going until following the sister's gaze and seeing that there were sleds placed behind the three of them, he figured that the girls just messing with him until seeing Lindsie get on one of the sleds herself.

The trio spent a few hours sledding down the stairs and then making sure that they were clean afterwards, while the pocket watch still _wasn't_ found, Jari was glad to be unable to unwind and forget about it at least for a little while.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bringing Up Chrisley - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16, Lindsie 24, Kyle 23, Chase 17, Savannah 16, and Grayson 7. For story purposes, Elaine Crocker(Spy) has a sister and nephew. This fic will feature and/or mention large families(Willis, Bates, and etc.)  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Spy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Elaine Crocker has a teenage nephew who finds out that while Todd Chrisley rules his family and business with an iron first, life isn't a fairytale for the Chrisley's. Follow a year in the life of the Chrisley's, Bates, and Willis's.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, RPF, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Crocker...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Bonnie Crocker…Julia Louis-Dreyfus  
> Jari’s father, Ronald Crocker…Jason Connery

**December**

Outside The Bates Home

The Bates had decided to plant a winter vegetable garden and like the good friend he was, Jari had come over to help them, he and the others were helping Gil who was currently plowing the land that the garden would be in and preparing it for the planting. Lawson _wasn't_ there to help since he had taken a trip to Nashville to pursue his music career, but there were _more_ than enough people without him.

In between prepping the garden, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, and Jari were drinking bottles of water to keep hydrated since it was a bit tiring.

"If you don't have any Christmas plans, you should come over here." said Warden.

Jari sipped his water before answering the younger boy. "I have to see what my aunt says first, but I will if I can."

"I hope Dad gets done with plowing soon." Jackson said.

"Me too, I want to go inside already." Isaiah agreed.

Jari couldn't help but snicker at the two which got him annoyed looks from the other three. "Don't let your parents hear you say that."

Warden chuckled before getting a serious expression on his face. "They're your parents too Jari, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that Warden." Jari said.

On Christmas Eve, Jari had decided to spend it with the Bates since his aunt had told him that they already had plans for the next day, each of the Bates had gotten him a gift and Jari had gotten to open one of them at midnight along with the Bates children.

Shortly before Elaine arrived to take Jari home, Carlin told Tori that her lips were dry to see whether or not her older sister would _lick_ them and she and Jari shared a laugh at her expense when Tori actually did it.

***

The Chrisley Home

Christmas morning rolled around and the Chrisley's invited Jari over to open presents with them, Lindsie, Will, Kyle, and Faye were all visiting, he couldn't stay _too_ long since he and his aunt were planning on spending the rest of the day with his parents.

"By the way, I thought you might be looking for this." Kyle said as he held up a _certain_ pocket watch.

Jari couldn't help but be a bit suspicious over the older guy suddenly finding the pocket watch that missing for over a month. "Where did you find it?"

"It was under the kitchen table when I was helping Dad with the plates." Kyle told him. "Do you want it back or not?"

"I do, thanks."

"You'd do the same if this belonged my grandfather." Kyle said.

The Chrisley's(even Kyle) told Jari goodbye when Elaine showed up about an hour later in order to pick him up, Kyle had done something that Jari was grateful for, he doubted that the two of them would ever be close but figured that some form of friendship wouldn't be _completely_ out of the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There are two sequels in the works that will come out sooner or later.


End file.
